Episode 150 - Live at ECCC, feat. Dennis Hopeless
Episode Description In which writers Dennis Hopeless and Charles Soule join us for a live episode at Emerald City Comic Con, Age of X is the world’s worst morale boost; Charles and Dennis X-Plain the Marvel Universe; we still can’t get Hieronymus Bosch’s X-Men out of our heads; and apparently somehow we’ve recorded and posted 150 of these things. X-Plained * Age of X * Evil Moira MacTaggert Disambiguation * The post-Secret Wars Marvel Universe * Major X-Men turning points * ResurrXion * Planning events * A profoundly unexpected crossover * Namor’s definitive qualities * Our dream X-creators * Where to find Havok in current comics * Earned deaths * The pronunciations of several words * Teams we’d like to see revived or revisited Listener Questions * There is a very popular, adorable cat character out of Japan, who for the purposes of my question I will call Greetings Cat. Her creators have come out and said that Greetings Cat is not actually a kitten but is a little girl named Kitty White. Now she clearly does not appear to be a baseline human, so do you think that perhaps Greetings Cat is a mutant, and if so, what would her powers be, and who should she team up with? * Namor is the first mutant, and I've been hearing that he will be considered the first Inhuman because there will be a TV show or film made about him. I was wondering if you had heard those rumors and if they are valid. * So obviously a lot of great people have worked on the X-books, but for each of you, what are the creaters who will never be able to do an X-book (because they're dead, or in Alan Moore's case, you know) - Out of the entire history of comics, or even visual arts, which creaters would you love to see do an X-book? * Charles - since you have two big X-deaths under your belt, which one are you more proud of - Logan or Cyclops? * When is the leather coming back? * After the events of Death of X - what happened to Havok? Where is he now? After AXIS, he went insane. What happened to that? * With the X-books splitting in to Blue and Gold, when Marvel inevitably goes back to the numbering of Uncanny, because they always do, which one do you think they'll stick the numbering with? * Big thing around the X-Men is the touch points of X-Men comics seem to often be deaths and resurrections, and Charles, I know you get asked about character deaths all the time, but I'm sure you're just as proud of other moments that you have put in to your writing over dozens and dozens of comics. So when you approach writing X-Men, do you come at it from, okay, what are the deaths and resurrections that I have to do, or are they just kind of, to the side, and you have an expectation that you're going to hear about those things a lot? Do you write with those as the touch points I guess is what I'm asking? * This question is for Dennis - I'm really enjoying several of your other books, I wanted to know which of the X-Men you feel, besides Hank McCoy, would make the best sports entertainer. * So, with ResurrXion you have this blend of classic teams with new kind of ways of retelling some of these characters who maybe haven't had a lot to do like before, with Iceman and Jean Grey, and I was wondering going forward what kind of teams or concepts or characters that you'd like to see come back and have new things done with them, personally I would like to see the return of the X-Statics. * So I've grown up with the X-Men, and watched cartoons and the movies, and I read it when I was younger but kind of fell out of it, there's so much, where would I start, if I wanted to start reading the comics again? * For Dennis and Charles, coming out of Secret Wars and that eight month gap - is there anything really weird that you wanted to pitch or wanted to do that you just never got around to or got shot down besides Colossus and Domino? * Last night at your party, you had the team of X-Men from cosplayers that was made up of Wolverine, Havok, Quentin Quire, Beast, and Lila Cheney. What sort of threat do you think would bring them together? Category:Episode